1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus which is provided with the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
As the electro-optical device, a display device is known (JP-A-2006-322959) where, when the number of signal lines which are arranged for each pixel arranged in a matrix formation on a substrate is set as n and N lines (where N is an integer of two or more) is set as a unit with regard to each of the n signal lines, n/N video lines which are arranged so that an output terminal is positioned between every two adjacent signal lines, switching means for connecting between the output terminal of the video line and every two signal lines, and a plurality of switching control lines for switching the switching means on and off is provided.
In the display device in JP-A-2006-322959, each of the switching control lines are respectively connected to the switching means which corresponds thereto via a connection wiring and the connection wiring is formed in a state of overlapping or not overlapping with the video lines. Due to this, in a case where there is an attempt to secure symmetry of the layout of the wiring, since the coupling capacitance of the connection wiring and the video lines which are linked to the switching control lines have been made to be uniform, it is possible to prevent noise in vertical streaks which occurs on a screen due to a difference in the coupling capacitance.
However, in the display device in JP-A-2006-322959, it is possible to make uniform the rising timing of the video signal and the gate signal of the transistor as the switching means when seen from the signal line side, but there is a problem in that it is not possible to resolve display irregularities in series as streaks caused by the parasitic capacitance of the signal line.